


Ha? Hotdog!

by WhiteCrane



Category: Noli Me Tangere & Related Works - José Rizal
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Dirty Thoughts, Eating, M/M, Random & Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 22:34:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17927645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteCrane/pseuds/WhiteCrane
Summary: The quiet Elias sincerely regrets buying his crush a hotdog, and regrets watching more."Punyeta ka Crisostomo Ibarra.."(English with Tagalog dialogue.)





	Ha? Hotdog!

**Author's Note:**

> My classmate thought of this and I literally laughed at the thought and wrote a very short shot with this idea LMAO 
> 
> Enjoy!

It started as a simple talk about a book, then became a walk, then came at a stop in front of vendors selling street foods. The lovely, stunning, amazing, beautiful ( _Elias stop_ ) Crisostomo Ibarra told Elias he wanted to eat, and since Elias was such a whipped idiot, he gave a shy smile and said, 

"Bilhan kita beh." 

Ibarra insisted to spend his own money for it, telling him, "Ehh.. nakakahiya!" There was an evident blush on his face that brought the same crimson color upon Elias' cheeks. 

_Namo ang kyut mo talaga._

"'Di yan, ako bahala." 

So he bought him a hotdog on a stick, one that Ibarra pointed at, he hadn't bought one for himself, not really in the mood to eat, so he decided to watch Ibarra instead. "Di ka kakain?" Ibarra asked him and he nodded, "Wala akong gana, ikaw na lang muna." 

Then he watched, watched as the long red meat slipped into Ibarra's mouth, entering his lips and in Elias' eyes, the hotdog suddenly looked like.. something else. He gulped. 

_Pota sinusubo ba niya?_

There's a tightness that's starting to form, and the crimson shade on his face seemed to darken and he started to sweat. He kept his face straight, gaze fixated upon Ibarra seemingly sucking the hotdog like it was Elias'-

_Nyeta bastos ka Elias! Wag mong isipin na bayag mo yan!_

The unbearable heat that formed in his middle is starting to hurt, his fingers twitching to reach out to give himself comfort. He hadn't even realized that Ibarra already finished eating, too focused on keeping his legs tight. 

"Hm? Oi! Anyare sayo?" 

_Kasalanan mo toh, animal!_

Elias shrugged, "Wala wala.." 

"Namumula ka bhe!" Came Ibarra's laugh, and Elias already reached the darkest shade of red. Ibarra made fun of his face, hands caressing his shoulder, making the tightness worsen. Elias looked like the most miserable fool in the world.

_Punyeta ka Crisostomo Ibarra..._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Nyemas ka Ibarra HAHAHAHA


End file.
